Lost Island-Prologue
by Vickie Hello
Summary: Somewhere in Japan, there is an island called Aoshima, which has a beautiful nature. Saya Hiramatsu come to the island to do energy research. However, a series of mysterious deaths has occurred since extra-hydrate, or XH, was found in the island. What's going on in the island? What are other workers' real identities? And their real purposes are? Will you be able to leave safely?


Shall We Date-Lost Island

 **Note : I have announced in my profile but a second caution in is better than one. This fiction was not written by me, it is the story of the game "Shall We Date-Lost Island." I do not have copyright in, I do not perceive any money and I have changed nothing. I just spent 2 hours writing this prologue by looking on the small screen of my phone. I just ask you to respect the same job if it was only to recreate history. Beware of people who play this game, if you do not want to know what happened, do not read above! Thank you and happy reading!**

 **Character**

Speech

 _Action, thought, description_

Prologue-

 _...Aoshima. A small, tranquil, non-descript island abundant with nature. All the islanders had simply been living happily in this peaceful land. Happily..._

* * *

 _Somewhere on the island, in front of a cave ..._

 **Man 1 :** «Hey! The instrument suddenly started moving!»

 **Man 2 :** «Looks like this must be the place.»

 **Man 1 :** «Here! The reaction is even stronger!»

 **Man 2 :** «Prepare the gas masks.»

 **Man 1 :** «Yeah, I know.»

 _The two men entered the cave ..._

 **Man 1 :** «Over here!»

 **Man 2 :** «What a reaction...! It's never been this strong before.»

 **Man 1 :** «So it really does existe...»

 **Man 2 :** «I know, I can't believe it either.»

 **Man 1 :** «So this is XH...»

* * *

 _What lovely weather. The sky and the ocean are both so blue and pretty. I was heading towards the island by boat. I was to start working at a new research institute beginning today. When I heard the laboratory was located on a small island, I was a little worried... But when I looked out at the beautiful ocean, my anxiety disappeared._

 **Fisherman :** «You're a curious one, aren't you, going to Aoshima? There's not really any places to sightsee. I think you'll probably be bored.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Oh, no! I'm not going as a tourist.»

 **Fisherman :** «Is that so?»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Yes. I came for work.»

 **Fisherman :** «So, you're a researcher then?»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «That's right. How did you know?»

 **Fisherman :** «Well, the Aoshima laboratory is famous around these parts.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «It is?» _I didn't know that._

 **Fisherman :** «But you should be careful, coming to the island as a researcher.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Careful...? Why?»

 **Fisherman :** «It seems that researchers are not very welcome on the island.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Huh? Really? But why?»

 **Fisherman :** «Well, I'm not an islander, so I don't know too much...but when XH was discovered on the islande and the gouvernment decided to build a research institut there... It seems there was quite a bit of trouble between the gouvernment and the islanders.»

* * *

 _Flashback-In a conference room ..._

 **Gouvernment Officiel 1 :** «This new energy source, extrahydrade...this XH could be the discovery of the century. We would like to construct a laboratory on the island in order to research this WH.»

 **Islander 1 :** «And where do you intend to build this laboratory?!»

 **Islander 2 :** «Yeah! There's no space for a laboratory in the residential areas!»

 **Gouvernment Officiel 1 :** «Do not worry. We plan to build it halfway up Mount Aoishi.»

 **Gouvernment Officiel 2 :** «It is close to where the XH was discovered. And we should not cause any disturbance to you islanders from there...»

 **Islander 1 :** «Building on the mountain?! We strongly object!»

 **Islander 2 :** «Yes, we object! There's no way we'll let you build a laboratory there!»

 **Islander 3 :** «It'll destroy the environment! Until now, we've all lived very peacefully on this island!»

 **Gouvernment Officiel 1 :** «Now now, there's no need for such anger... It's for the future of our country, you know.»

 **Gouvernment Officiel 2 :** «We will also pay the utmost caution to not disturb the environment during construction. We will do our best to not discharge any waste that could be harmful during our research as well.»

 **Elderly Islander :** «You shall not... You shall not go near Mount Aoishi! You will invoke the wrath of the gods!»

 **Gouvernment Officiel 1 :** «Hmph...the wrath of the gods, huh?»

 **Elderly Islander :** «You people are ignorant. Misfortune will befall you...!»

 **Gouvernment Officiel 1 :** «Say what you like...»

 **Islander 1 :** «That's right! Don't harm our mountain »

 **Islander 2 :** «Go back to the mainland!»

* * *

 _Back to the present ..._

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Wow...»

 **Fisherman :** «Even after that, it seems there was a lot of conflict around the construction... But in the end, the gouvernment allegedly paid off the islanders to keep them silent. Well, I don't know if that's true... But in any case, the laboratory construction began.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «I didn't know any of this...»

 **Fisherman :** «After that, the construction was finished without incident, though I did hear a bit of a scary rumor.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «A scary rumor?»

 **Fisherman :** «Apparently, since they started building, many of the workers have disappeared...»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «What!?»

 **Fisherman :** «The island people were all riled up, saying that there was a curse. The gouvernment said it wasn't true. It was probably just protests put on by the islanders against the construction.

 **Saya Hiramatsu : «I see...»**

 **Fisherman :** «Oh, forgive me. Have I you upset you?»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Not at all. I didn't know about anything about the island where I'm about to work, so I'm glad that you've told me.»

 **Fisherman :** «Well, at any rate, good luck. The island's not very exciting, but it's certainly a calm and peaceful place.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «I will. Thank you for all your help.»

 **Fisherman :** «Oh, there it is! That's Aoshima.

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Oh my...»

 _It was a little hazy, but I was able to make out the shape of the island with my own eyes. How pretty... For some reason, I got shivers down my spine at the sight of the unbelievably beautiful island. I don't know why. But I definitely felt afraid..._

* * *

 **Fisherman :** «Okay, we're here! This is as far as I go.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu :** «Thank you very much.»

 _I got off the boat and stood on the shore. Though the island itself was quiet, a cat walked along the bank, and seagulls flew pleasantly through the sky._

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «So this is Aoshima... It really is quite a peaceful island.»

 **Fisherman :** «Well then, best of luck to you.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Thanks. Good-bye!»

 _The boat I'd just disembarked from once again headed for the open ocean._

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Okay then...»

 _I glanced around at my surroundings. I guess I should ask where the laboratory is... I called out to a man that was just passing by._

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Um...excuse me!»

 **Man :** «Yes? What is it? I don't think I've seen you around.»

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Oh, yes! I just arrived today.»

 **Man :** «Then, you're from the mainland?»

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Yes. I'm supposed to start working in the laboratory today. I'd actually like to go there now...»

 **Man :** «What's that!? You're a researcher!?»

 _An unpleasant expression suddently crossed the man's face._

 **Man :** «I have nothing to say to a researcher!»

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Huh...»

 **Man :** «Get off this island right now!»

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «!»

 _The man spat out the words and then left._

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «What on earth...»

 _All of sudden, I remembered the conversation frome the boat. Seems like the story about not being welcome was true...I had just arrived and already someone had yelled at me to leave. I had agreed to come just as soon as I heard about the discovery of the new energy source... But I wonder if I can really make it out here... Then_

 **? :** «Ms. Hiramastsu Saya?»

 **Saya Hiramatsu:** «Yes...?»

 _And that was when I met him. The distinguished but pompous Ryo Tsuzuki. The abusive genius Ren Nishimura. The uncouth but manly Lionel Saito. The two of us would later get caught up in a terrible incident..._

 **Note :Thanks you for reading!**


End file.
